Aiden summons an egg
Savitora: Walking up to Aiden, he crossed his arms and looked down at the young boy trying to summon the crows. He took out an apple and bit into it as he watched him slam his palm on the ground after using the hand seals. Jumping down into the training area, he looked at Light and bit into the apple again “Maybe you should try biting your thumb, you need blood to complete this jutsu.” Waving at his hands, he waited for him to cut or bite it. LightFang: -Aiden would look up at his sensei would seemed to just arrive. "What the scroll didn't say anything about that.." Aiden would immediately jump up and look at the scroll a second time. This time reading it more carefully. He would bring his hand up to his face and shake his head. He was beating himself up over missing such an obvious step. He then would form the hand seals again and bite his thumb before slapping his hand to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu." He would call out as a small puff of smoke was let out just under his hand. Taking his hand away Aiden would see a small speckled egg sitting on the ground. "What the heck? An egg?" Aiden would say in confusion looking over at Yami.- Savitora: Staring at the egg on the ground, his face slowly straightened, his eyes never shifting from the egg. Staring directly at it, he blinked for a moment and stared at it for just a second. Dyeing of laughter, he started to roll on the floor with tears falling from his eyes. “WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SUMMON, AN OMELETTE?!” he couldn’t stop laughing and accidently rolled towards the egg, crushing it and making the egg shoot over Aiden himself. Wiping the tears, he got up from the floor and stared down at the broken egg. His eyes blinked again before looking at Aiden and he started to laugh again when the egg was found on him. “You’re wearing your summons now? That’s one way to do it!” Wiping the tears again, he turned around and walked away still laughing before moving so quick it would seem to the genin as if he disappeared even though he moved to the tree above the boy. LightFang: -Aiden's left eye would twitch as he saw his sensei laughing at his failure. "WHATS SO DAMN FUNNY! I SUMMONED SOMETHING RIGHT!" Aiden would bring his hand up to his mouth biting the thumb causing a bit a blood to come forth. He would flash the hand signs again rapidly and slam his palm into the ground pulsing a large sum of chakra into the jutsu. Due to Aiden's level of anger and the amount of chakra he put into it Aiden would summon a very large crow. This would be the very crow that talked to Yami within The Realm of Crows. As he summoned it the crow would rise from under Aiden making him fall to sit on the shoulders on the crow itself. Aiden would then look down at Yami and say, "HEY WHAT NOW! NOT SO FUNNY ANYMORE IS IT!?!?"- Savitora: Staring up at the crow above his head, he smiled and clapped his hands. His eyes showed he was proud of his student just by the sight of the crow he had summoned. Standing in the tree, he slipped his hands in his pockets and gave Aiden a nod. “Good job, I figured you needed a bit of motive to get it done.”